leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hecarim/@comment-188.129.50.19-20130227221633
What pisses me off the most is how they try to make this seem like a buff, when it's clear as a day that it's a nerf (at least it's clear to anyone who knows something about Hecarim). At least have the balls to admit you thought his W was OP, none of this "it's in your best interest" crap. The Q buff is negligible in comparison to W. Longer cooldown, less damage and a third of the heal removed. There is no way to compensate for that with a tiny Q buff. And the W "buff" is retarded because the minion heal cap is still the same, so it doesn't matter whether Hecarim has 20% or 100% heal, the jungle will heal him for the same amount except now he won't able to use W nearly as often, making his sustain even worse. But maybe this nerf wasn't supposed to improve his jungle in the first place? Well, he sucks at anything else. He sucks as a duelist, he has no poke, no sustain without his teammates, no gapcloser and he's very mana hungry. Lanes simply do not work for him since they can be used for much safer and valuable champions. Anyone who claims Hecarim is unkillable late game needs a reality check. His W only lasts 4 seconds. He doesn't have anything like a massive shield or Mundo-level health regen outside of that. Late game with max cdr he has 4-5 seconds of complete vulnerability when you can easily annihilate him. But people don't do that because they're dumb enough to focus him with his W on and then when they see they can't kill him focus someone else just as his W goes on cooldown, pretty much ignoring him at his most vulnerable state. W depends so much on timing because if you use it too soon, you won't have it when your team deals enough damage to actually keep you alive, if you use it too late there won't be enough allies (and damage) around you and W is pretty much useless to you on your own. Which brings us to another flaw of Hecarim's; he's extremely team-reliant. The creators themselves said he was never supposed to be a duelist, which is true. He has no burst, his only real damage ability is an AOE (whose bad scaling pretty much quarantees he won't be able to use W to its full potential), W sucks 1v1, E is just a crap ability in general with an insanely long CD and his passive in comparison to so many other passives simply doesn't make up for his underwhelming abilities. His ulti's damage is nothing special and is also most useful either as a gap closer or a decent aoe cc. The lack of gap-closers is also a massive disadvantage to him. Just put a slow on him and you've messed him up, the cooldown on E (which is like, three times the time of other speed-buffs/gap closers) will make sure of that. He is a late game champion and very reliant on getting gold for his items. If he manages to do that, he's godly, which I think is fair. I play Hecarim knowing there's a high risk I'll suck if the enemy has the brains to invade my jungle, use slows against me and shut me down early. Which is how it should be with late-game champs. Yes, his W is strong. It's also the only reason to play him over other champions, who are good at not dying for longer than 4 seconds. I'm not agaist nerfing his W, but I'd rather make it last 3 seconds, or only increase its cooldown so you can use it once per fight, putting even more value on good timing. I'm not too fond of the cooldown increase though because you're pretty much stuck pressing Q 90% of the time because everything else is on cooldown. That's just annoying. You know what Hecarim truly needs? An icon above his head, indicating that he's healing. Kind of like the one on Mordekaiser's ulti. This simple indicator would make Hecarims' fights so much more risky, since people would know when he's at his most vulnerable state. Focus the squishies when his W is turned on, burst Hec when it's on cooldown and there aren't enough damage dealers around to save him. As it is, you just can't tell in a crowded environment when his aoe is on and that's not very fair.